lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Voldemort
Lord Voldemort is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71247 Team Pack for the Harry Potter franchise. Background Tom Marvolo Riddle (31 December, 1926 – 2 May, 1998), later known as Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood wizard who was considered to have been the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of all time. The son of the wealthy Muggle Tom Riddle Sr. and the witch Merope Gaunt, he was orphaned and raised in a Muggle orphanage, which remained his permanent residence through his 1938-1945 attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a member of the Slytherin house. His accomplishments included the opening of Salazar Slytherin's The Chamber of Secrets and the use of its monster to attack Muggle-born students; several months' service as a purchasing agent for the Dark artifacts shop Borgin and Burkes; and the attainment of immortality between the years of 1942 and 1998, a process begun upon the creation of his first Horcrux at the age of 16. Abandoning his 'Muggle' name, he became the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, commanded a veritable army of wizards and Dark creatures, committed numerous murders personally and through his followers, on one occasion nearly succeeded and on a later occasion did succeed in taking over the Ministry of Magic by installing a puppet Minister. Splitting his own spirit into a total of eight fragments, Lord Voldemort created seven Horcruxes; one unintentionally and without his knowledge. Lord Voldemort was ripped from his body in 1981, and though unable to die, was not able to regain a permanent and physical body until 1995, thus spending the intervening 14 years a shell, less than the meanest ghost, but alive. In the final battle he was finally killed by his own backfiring curse, after Albus Dumbledore, and then Harry Potter after Dumbledore's death, succeeded in destroying all of his Horcruxes. Tom Riddle's broken and mutilated soul was then trapped in Limbo for eternity, unable to move on to the afterlife or even return as a disembodied spirit. Unknown to the world, however, before his death, Bellatrix Lestrange gave birth to a daughter named Delphini, whom she conceived with her beloved master. Delphini was conceived sometime after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996 and before Lord Voldemort's death at the Battle of Hogwarts. World Harry Potter World: Little Hangleton Abilities * Water Spray (Aguamenti) * Target * Laser Deflector (Protego) * Diffindo * Flying * Illumination (Lumos) * Mind Control (Imperio) * Silver LEGO Blowup (Reducto) * Magic (Avada Kedavra, Wingardium Leviosa) * Magical Shield (Protego) * Parseltongue Doors * Hazard Cleaner (Aguamenti) * Growth (Aguamenti) * Apparate Access Quotes *It should be noted that different recordings are used for the instances of this quote, but the same phrase is still said, albeit in a different tone. Trivia * In the films, he was portrayed by Ralph Fiennes. ** Archive audio of Fiennes' performance is used in the game, due to him being unavailable at the time. * In the films and the game, Lord Voldemort's wand is depicted as a light tan or white color. However, his physical figure's wand is brown, the same as Harry's. * Lord Voldemort's appearance reuses his 2010 variant with a small change: his LEGO Dimensions figure has no nostrils. * Lord Voldemort's Toy Tag resembles Nagini, his green snake and also one of his Horcruxes. * In both of the film and novel franchise Voldemort's wand is revealed to be the twin brother of Harry's wand since they both share the same phoenix feather wand core origin. When they both sense each other's presence they both connect each other to the reverse-spell effect instead of harming each other. Then the wielders are then forced into the battle of wills, and Harry's wand succeeded forcing Voldemort's wand to regurgitate the last spells he cast and thus breaking the connection. * He is one of the two known Mind Control characters to not have the classic thick green mind control: instead his is a thin light green beam; also Wonder Woman does not have the classic thick green mind control, instead she uses the Lasso of Truth * Lord Voldemort is the only voiced character in the game to not have any reaction quotes to at least one other character. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:2016 Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Magic Category:Bad Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Magic Ability Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Wave 6 Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Magical Shield Ability Category:Index Category:Flight Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Parseltongue Doors Ability Category:Illumination Ability Category:Keys Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Water Spray Ability Category:Diffindo Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:Apparate Access Ability Category:Growth Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Bosses Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Story Pack Bosses Category:Wave 6 Characters Category:Lords Category:Wizards Category:Slytherin House Members Category:Vortech's Army